List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes
Fear the Walking Dead is an American horror drama television series created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a companion series to The Walking Dead, which is based on the comic book series of the same name by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. It premiered on the cable network AMC on August 23, 2015. In July 2018, the series was renewed for a fifth season, which premiered on June 2, 2019. Series overview | end1 = | color2 = #DA8225 | link2 = List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes#Season 2 (2016) | episodes2 = 15 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = #D4C2A1 | link3 = List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes#Season 3 (2017) | episodes3 = 16 | start3 = | end3 = | color4 = #D3D6DA | link4 = List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes#Season 4 (2018) | episodes4 = 16 | start4 = | end4 = | color5 = #19A7A9 | link5 = List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes#Season 5 (2019) | start5 = }} Episodes Season 1 (2015) Season 2 (2016) Season 3 (2017) Season 4 (2018) Season 5 (2019) Webisodes Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 A 16-part web series, Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462, premiered on October 4, 2015, on AMC.com; it also aired as promos during ''The Walking Dead'' season 6. The web series depicts the outbreak's effect on a commercial airplane flight. Two of its characters, Alex (originally called Charlie in the web series), and Jake are introduced in Fear the Walking Dead season 2, episode 3 "Ouroboros". Fear the Walking Dead: Passage A second 16-part web series, debuted on October 17, 2016, and episodes were made available online weekly and aired as promos during the [[The Walking Dead (season 7)|seventh season of The Walking Dead]]. The web series follows Sierra, a capable survivor, who helps an injured woman named Gabi, as they try to find sanctuary. The series was written by Lauren Signorino and Mike Zunic and directed by Andrew Bernstein. Ratings ---- For the second season, see ---- For the third season, see ---- For the fourth season, see ---- For the fifth season, see |- | 10.13 | 8.18 | 7.19 | 6.62 | 6.66 | 6.86 | 7.61 |- | 6.67 | 5.58 | 4.73 | 4.80 | 4.41 | 4.49 | 4.39 | 3.86 | 3.66 | 2.99 | 3.40 | 3.62 | 3.49 | 3.67 | 3.05 | 4.19 |- | 3.11 | 2.70 | 2.50 | 2.40 | 2.50 | 2.19 | 2.62 | 2.40 | 2.14 | 2.14 | 1.99 | 2.08 | 2.36 | 2.23 | 2.23 | 2.23 | 2.36 |- | 4.09 | 3.07 | 2.71 | 2.49 | 2.46 | 2.31 | 1.97 | 2.32 | 1.88 | 1.86 | 1.83 | 1.52 | 1.71 | 1.87 | 2.03 | 2.13 | 2.27 |- | 1.97 | 1.69 | 1.76 | 1.66 | 1.71 | 1.49 | 1.39 | | | | | | | | | | }} Home media References External links * * List of episodes Category:Lists of American drama television series episodes Category:Lists of American horror television series episodes